Demons, Witches and Magic! Oh My!
by Kikki17
Summary: Sakura, freshly enrolled in Konoha High, notices some strange things about the students and some of the teachers. While making friends and some enemies, Sakura is juggling between figuring out just what is going on with everyone and avoiding a certain tall dark and handsome person. Of course that's suprisingly easier said than done. AU
1. That's Not Chemistry!

**Ladies and (possibly) Gentleman, I am proud to bring you a new story!**

**I would like to thank ****_Sailormoonie17 _****for being an awesome Beta! whoop whoop Please give her a round of appluase! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I lack the creativity to even scrape against the greatness of Naruto...So No. I don't own Naruto..**

**Without further notice...Demons, Witches, and Magic! Oh My!**

* * *

I'd just finished unpacking my last box when I heard my mother call me down to eat dinner. We-my parents and I-had just moved here this morning after my Otou-san got a job opportunity in Konoha City. The house was smaller than I was used to, but it was cozy all the same. I was, though, exceedingly happy that I had a balcony looking over the street our house was located on.  
I skipped the steps two at a time, a small smile on my face.  
"What's for dinner, Okaa-san?"  
She looked over her shoulder, smiling lightly. "Seasoned chicken and fried rice, with steamed vegetables."  
I hummed, "That's a lot of food there, Okaa-san. Is someone joining us?"  
Naturally, Otou-san was off at work, leaving my Okaa-san and I to unpack and set up.  
"Mm, no, but I figured since you'd be headed to school tomorrow you could have left overs for lunch."  
I sighed, a less than pleasant smile spreading on my face. "Uh, thanks, Okaa-san."  
She scowled, "You need to grow out of that distaste for cold foods, Sakura Haruno!"  
I laughed awkwardly, oh snaps! She pulled the full name card. It wasn't so much that I didn't like cold food; I just didn't like cold food that's better when it's warm. Sitting down at the cherry wood table mom had gotten only a couple of days ago-our old one was too big to fit in the provided space-I thanked her for the food and dug in.  
I wasn't one for chicken, but I actually really enjoyed this one dish. "It's good, Okaa-san." I said as I spooned the last of the rice into my mouth.  
A smile spread over her face. "Of course it is."  
I rolled my eyes at her. That was my Okaa-san for you, being graceful yet bitchy at the same time.  
Her blue eyes gazed at me with a soft look, "Get some sleep for tomorrow; you don't want to sleep in like last time."  
I grimaced, "Don't jinx me."  
Chuckling, she kissed the diamond birthmark on my forehead and waved me off to go upstairs.

I awoke the next morning to the loud alarm of my clock clicking off. Squinting my bleary eyes, I tried to focus on the green numbers. I gasped. "Oh, damn!"  
With amazing speed and lack of grace, I managed to pull on the plaid green pants of my school uniform and white pressed shirt in record time. Why my school had a uniform was beyond me, seeing as it was a public school. But then again, it was the more pretentious kind.  
I smirked as I pulled my elbow length, pink hair into a braid, thinking about how the school head would react to me wearing pants. I'd looked over the dress code pamphlet, and it said nothing about the girls not wearing the boys' uniform pants.  
Grabbing my bag, I slid down the stairs, banging my butt on them. "Ow, ow, ow!" I complained, rubbing my sore gluteus maximus as I grabbed the toast Okaa-san held to me, an I-told-you-so look on her face. Out the door, I shoved a corner of toast in my mouth, turning to wave as I left.

Konoha High School was-is-a very prodigious public school, tuition costing more than the best private schools in the area. I was lucky I had enough brains to win a scholarship there. Wrinkling my nose at the sight of the schools building, just a block over, I took in the sight. I wasn't even half way close to the school and I could practically smell the money wafting off in heaps.  
_If anyone even tries to bully me, I'll pound them into the dirt!_  
From the corner of my eyes I could already see classmates walking down the streets, staring at me. Whether it was due to my odd hair color or my pants, I didn't know, but frankly, I didn't care. Reaching the gates to Konoha HS, I took in the view, blinking to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.  
The gates, for starters, were iron, interestingly woven to form different symbols, the main one being the schools insignia. Beyond the fence, there was the main building, dome shaped and rather colorful; it was the part you could see down the block. The halls jutted out from the main building like a V, hidden partially by trees and bushes.  
Well, I guess that's why the brochure said The Hidden Leaf School, Konoha.  
I marched through the gate with my head held high. Students lounged about the yard, sitting and laughing with each other.  
The wind blew, picking up loose strands of my pink hair that fell around my face.  
"Hey, you! You there!" A voice called out. I turned lazily, my head cocking curiously as a tall boy approached me. He had crazy black hair and a cloth over his nose. His choice in style was peculiar.  
"What do you think you're doing? You aren't supposed to be wearing pants!"  
Smiling devilishly, I put a hand on my hip, "It doesn't say that in the dress code pamphlet. Besides, it's still following the dress code, I'm just wearing pants instead of a skirt."  
He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it, his argument invalid.  
With a full on grin, I turned away, walking into the main building to retrieve my schedule.  
The receptionist was a fair skinned lady with kind, dark eyes and short, black hair. Her eyes widened in surprise before warming. With a kind smile she winked at me, "Ah, you must be Sakura Haruno, correct?"  
I nodded, a small smile on my lips. "Sakura, is fine."  
"Sakura, I am Shizune Katō." She gave me an energetic smile and handed me a slim stack of papers. "Here's your schedule, a map of the school, the usual lunch menu and your locker combination."  
"Thank you, Shizune-Sensei." I smiled and turned to leave.  
"Oh, and if you have any problems with catching up, don't be afraid to come and ask."  
"Will do, Shizune-Sensei! Thanks again!" I left before she could say anything more. I liked her well enough though and looked forward to seeing her if I did need help with my studies.  
Looking at the map in front of me I absorbed all the information, memorizing the lay out of the school. It was actually huge. The main layout was a triangle with the cafeteria in the center, half inside and half outside. The gym lay beyond the triangular building in the east. I raised my brow when I noted the club rooms on the west of the main building. Well then! This school was twice as big as my old one. I scratched my hair line and stuffed the map into my bag. My schedule was happily, mostly in one general area. My first class was Chemistry 69 with Jiraiya-Sensei? Frowning, I started in that direction, down the left hall. I'd made it about half way down the hall when a body came tumbling toward me. Holding my breath, I side stepped, pressing my body as close to the lockers as possible. The guy hit the floor pretty hard. I winced when I heard him hiss in pain. He had white hair and startlingly purple eyes. Blinking at me, he smirked, "Nice reflexes,  
Pinky."  
I didn't get to say anything when a decidedly blue hand grabbed the front of his shirt and another fist punched him in the face. I blinked in shock. He was blue. Well, hell, who was I to judge? I have pink hair.  
The blue boy, who somehow managed to pull off the "shark" look, glanced at me. "Humph, get outta the way, girly." A muscle in my cheek jumped. Annoyed, I looked from the blue, creepy guy to the white haired boy. Placing my schedule in my bag, I grabbed one boys' ear and then the other one's ear. Tightly.  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" They both complained, making no move to try and get me to let go.  
"This is a school, not a gym. You nearly ran me over with your ruckus. If you want to fight, do it outside!"  
The blue boy, snorted, "Who are you? Our moth-"  
I pinched and twisted his ear harder.  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, okay, okay! I got it! Let me go already!"  
I giggled, pleased. "What do you say?"

"Oh come on, man!" The white haired one complained. I twisted his ear, too. "Ow! Please, let us go!"  
I smiled, not really caring if it had a sadistic edge to it. "Well, since you asked so nicely."  
I shoved their heads away as I released their ears, sending them tripping over each other. The few people that were in the hallway laughed. Crossing my arms as they grumbled, I gave them my best glare, with my hip cocked.  
"Err, um, sorry for, uh, almost hitting you." They both rubbed the back of their necks looking at anything but her and each other. Smiling, I laughed, "It's okay. Just don't do it again." I finished with a menacing voice. They both flinched, making me smirk.

"Uhm, I don't think I've seen you around here before, Pinky? I'm Suigetsu."  
"Sakura, and don't call me Pinky." I said taking his hand, gripping just a tad harder than need be. I turned to his 'friend'. "What's your name?"  
He turned away, walking off, but called over his shoulder, "Kisame."  
He turned the corner, out of view.  
"Don't worry about him; he's just upset that he let a girl boss him around." Suigetsu said, fingering his red ear gently. "That's quite a grip you have."  
I laughed, "Sorry about that. At my old school I was a Peace Keeper for the boys, and that was the only thing that would immobolize them without knocking them out."  
My face turned red when he just looked at me, mouth slack.  
"Remind me not to get on your bad side."  
I winked at him, "Will do!"  
"Where are you headed?" He asked stepping close to glance at the schedule I'd haphazardly placed in my bag, the top of it sticking out. Pulling it out I glanced at it. "Jiraiya-Sensei in Chemistry 69?"  
Suigetsu raised a brow, a sort of skeptical look on his face. "You do know what that class is for right?"  
I looked at him brows lowered, "Yes?"  
A sly grin crossed his face, "A bit of advice: Don't get to close to the teacher. Jiraiya is probably the most perverted teacher you will ever meet."  
I blinked at his retreating back, "Wha-?"  
"Later, Pinky." He called over his shoulder.  
Frowning and a little worried about my new teacher, I started down the hall again, only stopping when I reached the door to Chemistry 69. Gulping, I opened the door and stepped inside.  
It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the horrid decorations of the room. Posters of sex positions, sex advise and how to properly put a condom on were posted everywhere along with half naked women and men.  
I could feel my jaw slack at the sight. What the hell!? This was NOT chemistry class!  
"Ah! You must be the new student!" An older man with long white hair said. He had dark eyes and red streaks down his face. I blinked at him.  
"I'm Jiraiya Toad! But you can call me Jiraiya! Welcome to Human Sexuality class!"  
My jaw dropped to the floor. "What!?"  
"Sakur,a right? You can sit over there by the window or by me, if you like." He said with a suggestive smile.  
"Uh, no thanks," I grimaced, taking the seat by the window. "Jiraiya-sensei, I don't understand; I'm supposed to be taking a chemistry class not a... human sexuality class." My nose wrinkled. How could they confuse chemistry with such a class anyways?  
"Ah, oh yes, you probably did so well in chemistry at your previous school that that old woman decided to bump you up." He rubbed his chin as he said this, shrugging. I blinked. Old woman? Was he talking about the principal? My eyes went cross as a bright orange book was stuck in my face. I looked up at Jiraiya, confused. "This is my world famous book, Icha Icha Paradise. It's a hit amongst a lot of folks around here."  
I felt my face twitch, "Never heard of it."  
Just then a girl decided to walk in, her deep blue eyes zeroing in on me. Sauntering over, she sat in the seat beside me and gave me a kind smile, before glaring daggers at the teacher. He instantly went away. Weird, normally I would get a referral for giving a teacher such a look. "You must be new. I'm Temari."  
"Sakura. Do you know why I'm in this class!?" I asked, a sense of anxiety filling me.  
Temari laughed, probably at the gasping sound of my voice, and studied my forehead with mild interest. "Don't worry about it, Sakura-san. If you were put in this class, then it's required of you to take it."  
"Required?" I asked, puzzled.  
She nodded, her dark blonde hair bobbing with its peculiar style.  
Human Sexuality was required at this school? What? My temples started to throb with the prospect; a handful of kids wandering in at the moment. I blinked when a flurry of platinum blonde hair whipped into my face, and then I was staring at icy blue eyes.  
"Oh? A new girl? How...interesting." She purred slyly. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat when she leaned forward, her face in my personal space. "I'm Ino. Ino Yamanaka. Rising model and business CEO. Who are you, Forehead?"  
I raised a brow at the CEO-I wasn't one for stereotypes, but she most certainly didn't look like she could even scrape owning a business. And Forehead? I hadn't been made fun of my forehead in years. I glared at her.  
"Sakura Haruno... Soon to be Doctor...Ino-pig." I added. She huffed, her eyes narrowing.  
"That's a high goal, Scholar." Came a new voice. It wasn't icy, but it was hard and made me shiver all the same. It was, of course, a guy with amazing pale eyes that looked they could just about see into my mind. His long brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, the end hanging over his shoulder lazily. A pretty brunette stood beside him, her petite hand engulfed in his larger one. A small smile was on her lips as her eyes stared into his face. A wicked gleam in them. She turned to me.  
"I'm Tenten. This is my boyfriend, Neji-kun." She paused a moment, her nose twitching as if she thought of something funny. "Neji-kun meant that as a compliment, by the way. You'd have to be pretty smart to get into this school without money to back you up."  
I smiled lightly, shrugging. "I guess so."  
Temari smirked, "No need to be modest, Sakura-san. Around here there aren't a lot of people who can actually back themselves up with out the money."  
I squirmed in my seat, the weight of all their gazes on me starting to become unbearable. My slight headache thickened. I'm sure my face was as red as a tomato, possibly redder. "Uhm-"  
"Oi! What's everyone crowded around for?" Came a loud voice that made everyone groan. I gasped when a whirlwind of a blond came barreling in through the door, a large grin on his face. Were those whiskers on his cheeks? His Prussian blue eyes were bright as they landed on me. I fought the urge to gulp.  
"Hey! You're new!"  
Ino scowled at him, "No shit, Sherlock."  
I bit my lip to keep the smile from spreading on my face. The blond ignored her, looking at me with a goofy grin. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Dem-oof! Hey what was that for, you shrew!" Ino had elbowed him in the gut, cutting him off whatever he was about to say. I was confused; why were they all glaring at him like that? Naruto pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and sitting on a nearby table. His eyes lit up again as he spotted the teacher behind his desk, messing with the computer.  
" Jiraiya! You pervy Sage!"  
He certainly changed moods fast. A knot twisted in my stomach, a sudden anxiety filling me as a small crowd filled into the rooom. I thought I had managed to hide the grimace that flashed across my face when Temari stood, yelling out. "Alright, she gets it! She's new! Now get your asses in your seats."  
I felt my jaw slack slightly when she sat back down, crossing her arms over her chest as she dared anyone to come near her. A bell rang overhead, nearly scaring me halfway to hell. Pervy Sage, er, Jiraiya-Sensei stood from his desk, where he was quietly speaking with Naruto about something, the blond looking like a kicked puppy.  
"All right, class, as Temari-chan pointed out, we have a new student. Please stand up."  
I fought the urge to groan as I stood, turning toward the class. I waved awkwardly, "Hi, I'm Sakura-"  
"Are you wearing pants?" An obnoxious sounding redhead spoke.  
"Haruno. It's nice to meet you." I smiled slightly.  
"Hey, stupid, I asked you a question." The red head sneered, pushing her black framed glasses up her nose, her crimson eyes glaring. I felt my face twitch with annoyance.  
"Yes, I heard you. I didn't answer, because obviously I am wearing pants. You should probably get your prescription updated." I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her. I could tell right off the bat she was one of those girls that picked on others just because they could. Noting her heated glare, I sat back down in my seat, also noting the approval I seemed to get from at least half the class.  
"Now, who will introduce themselves first?" Jiraiya queried.  
Temari stood. "Temari Sabaku, senior."  
Ino stood next, "Ino Yamanaka, junior."  
"Naruto Uzumaki, junior! And that's Neji Hyuuga, he's a senior and his girlfriend Tenten is a senior too." He looked around tapping his finger on his chin, "Oh! And back there is Kiba Inuzuka and-oh! Hey Hinata-chan! I didn't know you were in this class! You should come sit by me!"  
I looked over my shoulder at the two in the back row he was referring to. I blinked. Hinata was stunning, with long, blackish blue hair and pale lavender eyes. No wonder Naruto wanted her to sit next to him. I smiled at the red tint of her cheeks. She stood. "I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Junior."  
"Yeah, she's Neji's cousin!" Naruto piped up.  
"Shut up, Naruto. It's too early for you to be this loud." A boy with red marks down his face complained. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, by the way." He winked at me, and I knew if I were a cartoon I would've had a sweat drop on my forehead.  
The red head from earlier stood, sticking her chest out. "I am Karin Uzu-"  
"No." Naruto shook his head. "Don't even say it!"  
She glared at him, pushing her glasses up her nose, "I am Karin Uzumaki."  
I glanced at Naruto, raising a questioning brow. "We are distant, very very VERY distant cousins! I think we disowned her though." He looked up trying to remember. I couldn't help the snicker that escaped my lips.  
Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head. "Er, right, so then there's Kinn and Zaku, Haku. They are all seniors, and-judging by the bored looks they're giving me they-don't really give a fuck. Uh, I mean they don't care."  
I rubbed my head, easing the slight headache. Was this school seriously one of the best?

* * *

**How was that? Good? **

**Please review, my lovelies!**


	2. A Face To The Name Sasuke

Disclaimer: Me no own any of Naruto or stuff that belongs to Naruto. If only though...if only...:(

The release bell rang, scaring me out of the stupor I had fallen into as Jiraiya had started talking about the joys of sexual intercourse. Gathering my things, I stood with the rest of the class, anxious to leave the classroom and go to, what I hoped, was my Advanced Algebra class. My stomach churned, an uneasy feeling overwhelming me as I started exit the classroom.  
Glancing around, I looked for the source of it. My body tended to react to my surroundings better than my mind did, as strange as that sounds. I looked to my right and nearly screamed.  
"God! Naruto! What do you think you're doing!" I asked him, a sinister look on my face.  
"Eh?" He looked confused a moment, and then his face lit up. "Oh, er, Sakura-Chan I was wondering about that mark on your forehead? Is it fake?"  
Everyone left in the room, consisting of the teacher, myself, Naruto, Temari, Ino and that Kiba kid along with Hinata, froze and looked at me curiously. I could feel the blood rush to my face. "N-no! Are those whiskers fake?"  
Everyone stiffened. I wondered why until I caught sight of Naruto's face-he looked just ready to bawl.  
"These are birthmarks." He whimpered. Concerned, I awkwardly patted his head. They were birthmarks? That was interesting.  
"Uh, it's okay? My diamond is a birthmark, too." Naruto reeled back, his blue eyes going round as dinner plates as he looked at me. I looked over at Temari, who was studying me with a contemplative look on her face, then to Kiba and Hinata who were whispering to each other about something while Ino just looked like she gotten hit by a bus. "What?" I asked.  
Temari shook her head, "Nothing, see you later."  
She pulled Ino out with her, Kiba following as Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and led him away with a slightly stunned face.  
I glanced at Jaraiya. "Was it something I said?"  
He watched me with a serious expression, his eyes staring intently at my face, before he spoke. "Have you met the Principal yet?"  
His question took me off guard; my head tilted slightly as my brow furrowed. "No?"  
He nodded, his eyes closing a moment. "Don't be surprised if you get a call to the office soon."  
Confused, I nodded and exited the classroom, heading toward the other side of the school. I bit my lip, thinking about everyone's reactions to my birthmark. At first, Temari had just slightly looked at it. After I clarified it was a birthmark she seemed to have looked at it more closely and decided...what?  
She didn't seem like the type to judge people solely on their appearance. Well, she had said 'see you later'. Maybe she was just surprised that it was real. I mean, about a year ago it had gotten a glittery sheen to it. It could be easily mistaken for purple eyeliner. I rubbed the mark on my forehead, wondering if this would prevent me from making friends.  
Scowling, I trudged my way through the halls, noticing that it was eerily empty. The bell hadn't rung yet, had it? Was I late? Or was I lost?  
The bell rang. I was lost. Groaning, I pulled the school map out, located where my class was and where I was. Goddamn it, I wasn't even halfway close. Actually-my eyes narrowed at the paper- I was going the wrong way entirely. Scowling, I turned around, stomping my way back to where I'd come from.  
A strangled sound had my heart leaping to my throat and my feet stopping in their tracks. What? In the hall to my right was a crumpled form of a male student, with three other males kicking and punching at him. Was this seriously an advanced school? "Hey!" I called out, my anger spiking. "What do you think you're doing?"  
One boy with black spiky hair scowled at me. "I'm minding my own business like you should be, bitch. Now run along and go play with your Barbies." He turned back to the crumpled boy, unaware of the danger he had just put himself in. He turned as I stomped up to him, his other company backing up at the look of murder that I knew was on my face. I punched him clean in the face, sending a knee into his gut just to be sure. My heart raced with the adrenaline as I ducked his back hand and sent my foot into his junk. He whimpered, falling to his knees. One of his buddies had already retreated, leaving the other to collect his paralyzed comrade.  
"Now, scat. And if I catch you ganging up on one person again, I won't hold back." I glared at their retreating backs, then looked to the boy on the floor. He was facing me, eyes wide with wonder as he gazed at me. I smiled gently at him, kneeling in front of him. "Are you okay?"  
He stiffened slightly, but nodded. Blood leaked down his face from his hairline, which was a strange shade of orange-brown. "Thank you." His voice was surprisingly soft as he looked away from my face, his cheeks a light pink.  
I smiled, "My pleasure. I should take you to the nurse. Can you stand?"  
He nodded. "I'm not going to the nurse."  
"You're bleeding. Your wound will get infected and you'll get sick." I stated. Again he nodded like he agreed with me, but made no move to get up. I scowled, glaring slightly. "Fine, here."  
I reached into my bag, taking out a wet wipe and gently cleaned the blood off of his face. His amber eyes widened as he tried to stay as still as possible. I found the cut, just at his hairline. It was quite deep, and if I was judging right might need a couple of stitches. "Will you please go to the nurse?" I ask, my green eyes pleading with him to relent.  
"No." He said calmly. Sighing, I bit my lip, looking around to make sure no one was around or looking, but we were alone.  
I looked at him, "I'm going to do something and you aren't going to tell a living or even a dead soul about it. Understand?"  
A confused look passed over his face, but he nodded. Taking a breath, I calmed my racing heart. _I can't believe I'm about to do this. At school no less._

Concentrating on my fingertips, I gently brushed them across his forehead, a light green smoke trailing as they swept across the cut. He sighed as the skin started to knit back together, the pain that I'm sure he felt on his head subsiding. I retracted my hand, leaning back on my haunches, a smile on my lips. "Is that better?"  
He nodded, his eyes closed. Standing, I held my hand out to him to help him to his feet. "Do you have any other injuries?"  
He shook his head, gingerly taking my hand as he unfolded himself from the ground. I blinked. He was tall! Don't get me wrong, I was normal height for a girl my age at 5'3, but he had to have been at least be a good foot and a half taller than me, maybe even two. "Eh, um, I'm Sakura, by the way."  
He smiled shyly, shuffling his feet. "Jūgo."  
I smiled, "It was nice meeting you." Then I frowned. "Why were those boys picking on you?"  
The smile vanished, and it was like a cold front went through the hall way. I shivered slightly. "Because I'm different."  
He looked up, startled when I snorted very unladylike. "That's stupid. You're no different from a normal person than I am." I glared at the empty space between us, "Just because there's something that is slightly different about you doesn't make you a freak or anything. It makes you unique and different, but in a good way." I looked up, smiling encouragingly at him. He looked at me thoughtfully.  
"Don't let what they say or do get to you Jūgo-san. I'm sure they're just jealous because you're so tall and they were very short." I grinned at him. He smiled again, this one more confident. He bent forward and wrapped his large arms around me in a loose embrace. I stiffened slightly, surprised.  
"You're a very special person, Sakura-san." He pulled back, a shy smile on his face and waved, walking away. "Bye."  
"Eh?" He was around the corner before I could comprehend what he had said. Frowning, I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and trotted off to find my algebra class.

My heart pounded harder with every minute that passed by without my class being found. I bit my lip, looking around. 2-A, 2-B, 2-C...There! My eyes brightened. I opened the door, expecting a glare from the teacher, only to find... her sleeping? I blinked, confused as I looked from the class to her. "Er, hi?"  
A boy with chubby cheeks and a bag of potato chips nodded at me. "New?"  
I nodded.  
"Right."He chewed some some chips and nodded toward the sleeping Sensei. "That's Kurenai-Sensei. She's a little pregnant and we actually have a student teacher who's supposed to be teaching today, but Kakashi-san is always late. I'm Chōji Akimichi, by the way."  
I smiled, "Sakura Haruno."  
He nodded to his right, where a boy with a pointy ponytail and gold earrings sat, staring at the ceiling with a very exhausted looking expression. "This is Shikamaru Nara."  
Said boy lifted a hand, a yawn escaping his mouth. "Hey."  
"He's always tired."Chōji said, shortly. He turned looking behind him, "Eh, I think there's a seat open behind Ino-"  
"Sakura!"Ino stood, a surprised look on her face. "Are you in this class too?"  
I smiled broadly at her, glad to see a familiar face. "Yes."  
She smiled broadly, patting a seat between her and... Tenten! I grinned as Ino invited me to sit between them.  
Waving to Chōji and saying thank you, I sat by Ino, smiling shyly.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were in this class?"Ino pouted, jutting out her glossed bottom lip. I smirked.  
"You didn't ask."  
She wrinkled her nose, harrumphing. "Well then, lets see your schedule!"  
I pulled it out, both girls leaning over to look at it. Ino squealed.  
"You have four classes with me!"She looked at the paper more and gasped. "You have two classes with Sasuke-kun!"  
I blinked at her. "Who?"  
Tenten rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it, Sakura, he's just Ino's dream guy."Her brow furrowed, leaning forward to look at Ino's other side where a boy was quietly doodling on some paper. "Sai, aren't you and Ino together?"  
He nodded, a small, slightly creepy smile on his face. "She won't admit it, but her love for Sasuke-kun died the moment she saw my face."  
"Shut up, you."Ino said viciously, yet pecking his cheek affectionately.  
I felt a grin tug at my face. They must have a very interesting relationship. I turned my head to Tenten, who was looking at them with a very confused face. "I don't understand their relationship. They've been together since last year, and despite Ino being very...Ino...he's still with her. And surprisingly, despite Ino's obsession over Sasuke-san, they are very devoted to each other."Her brow furrowed. "It's cute in a very creepy way."  
Ino snorted, "Like your boyfriend isn't creepy."  
Tenten glared. "He's perfectly normal."  
Ino gave her a look, "He's perfectly possessive."  
I grinned, looking at Tenten. "How possessive?"  
"Only like a lot."Ino informed. "He once knocked a guy out for simply looking at her. Looking!"She emphasized.  
Tenten's face was beet red as she gave Ino a stubborn look. "Well, so what? It's not like he compares the sizes of people's dicks. No offense Sai."  
He didn't even miss a beat. "None taken."  
I giggled, loving the vibe I was getting from the two obvious friends.  
They turned their attention back to my schedule, "Mm! You have me and Neji in track. And Shikamaru and Temari in your next class."  
Speaking of Temari... I remembered her and the others' reaction to the news of my birthmark, though they seemed unaffected by it now. I wondered if I should bring it up when Ino screamed, grabbing everyones attention. Her eyes were wide, and she was practically sitting on Sai's lap as she pointed at her desk.  
"Spider!"  
Everyone sighed; we all thought it had been important. I smiled at Ino; the spider wasn't even the size of my thumbnail. It was a creamy blue color with long front legs and short back legs. "It's just a crab spider, Ino. It's not even poisonous."  
"I don't care if it's not poisonous! Kill it!"She screeched, holding onto Sai for dear life.  
Rolling my eyes, I carefully let the spider crawl onto my fingertip. I looked at Tenten. "You wouldn't happen to know how I can get outside from here, do you?"  
She looked a little pale, looking at the spider on my fingertip with skepticism. "Uh, S-Shino-san can lead you out, he's more fond of bugs than I am."  
A boy with sunglasses stood, a gray hood covering his hair. He walked to the door, looking back at me and waited as I carefully walked toward him, turning my hand over as the spider crawled on my fingers. It tickled massively.  
"You're very calm."He said lowly. I nearly missed the statement, his voice was so quiet.  
"Eh, yeah. I'm trying not to laugh though. Its legs tickle."I smiled.  
"Most girl's are afraid of bugs."He walked leisurely, in no rush to get to our destination.  
"Well, I'm not most girls. But I have to admit, if it were a poisonous spider, like a black widow or a brown recluse, I wouldn't have been as calm as I was."  
His head bobbed. "Reasonable."  
He turned down a hallway, pushing open a door, and we were suddenly outside. The sun hit my face, my cheeks instantly warming at the soft feel. "Hmm. Now if I were a flower, where would I sit?"  
"There's a garden over here."Shino pointed to a white fence. I smiled, heading toward it, being sure to block the wind my body created so the spider wouldn't fly away.  
My eyes found a beautiful sight of flowers. "Wow! This is beautiful! And perfect!"My eyes caught the colorful blue hue at one end of the garden. Carefully, I avoided stepping on any plants and made my way to the blue flowers and lowered my hand to one. The spider crawled off my fingers, nearly disappearing from sight as it settled itself inside.  
Satisfied, I nodded, following my path to Shino, who seemed to be studying me carefully; I couldn't tell with his sunglasses on.  
"You're strange."He stated and walked off.  
"Eh?"I blinked, following after him to get back to class. He didn't say anything else though I tried and failed to start a conversation several times. I was pouting when we re-entered class.  
"Yo!"A new voice called.  
My head turned to see a lean man leaning on the chalk board, his silver hair defying gravity. He wore a face mask over his nose and lips while his left eye was closed tightly and had a scar running through it. I blinked at him; he looked pretty young to have such an injury. His left eye was probably useless judging by the intensity of the scar. He coughed.  
"I'm Kakashi Hatake. The student teacher."  
Realizing I was staring, I looked at his shoes, bowing my head slightly. "Sakura Haruno."  
"Hmm. Well have a seat, and I'll start the lesson."  
Ino piped up. "Kakashi-San, we only have a min-  
She was cut off by the bell, her point made as everyone got up and filed out the classroom. Ino handed me my bag and schedule, a wink on her face. "Shikamaru will escort you to your next class,"She declared. An exasperated groan was heard from the hall as I quickly exited, nodding to Kakashi as I left, feeling cautious around him. He hadn't stopped looking at me since I had walked in.  
Shikamaru was waiting in the hallway, his hands in his pockets. I smiled shyly at him. "Thank you for doing this."  
He shrugged, slouching as he lead the way to our English class. "No problem. Can't have you getting lost now."  
I smiled, a comfortable silence growing between us. He turned, opening a door to let me in first. I entered the room, looking around and found Temari. She smiled at me, waving.  
"Hey Sakura! Shikamaru?"She seemed puzzled and a little suspicious as he walked in behind me. Confused, I looked back and forth between the two. Shikamaru sighed, shuffling forward, and planted a kiss on her temple.  
"Relax, Ino volunteered me to show her to her next class."He explained.  
Temari loosened, a smile replacing her suspicious look, and she invited me to sit beside her.  
"So you and Shikamaru are dating?"I asked, tilting my head curiously.  
"Actually, we're engaged."She clarified, shrugging off my slack jaw and look of shock.  
I grinned, "Congratulations."  
"Thanks."She smiled graciously, leaning on her elbow to look at me. "So have you made any friends?"  
I nodded, "You, Ino, Tenten, Chōji, Shino, Shikamaru and Jūgo."  
She frowned, "Jūgo?"  
I nodded.  
"But he doesn't talk to anyone, and usually keeps to himself."  
The small smile on my face fell, as I looked at her seriously. "He was jumped by three guys in the hallway, and I helped him out. He seemed a little timid but that was it."  
Her brows raised as she looked at me speculatively. "You fought those guys?"Her voice was puzzled and disbelieving.  
"Yeah, well just one. His so called buddies stood back when I stepped in, and knocked him on his knees. One bolted, and the other grabbed the guy and ran."  
"Huh? What did you do to him?"She asked curious.  
I smiled smugly, "Sent my foot into his berries and banana."  
She started to laugh, a loud sound that was very feminine despite it's volume. "That's...just...great!"  
I giggled along with her. She quieted a short second later, a thoughtful look on her face.  
"Jūgo is one of Sasuke's comrades. I wonder how he would react to one of them getting helped by a girl."She thought aloud.  
I blinked, frowning slightly. "Sasuke? That name keeps popping up. Ino brought him up and then you. Who is he?"  
Temari shrugged, "According to the female student body and some of the male student body, he's one of the hottest guys at school. If I remember correctly, he's ranked second."  
My brows raised. "Ranked second?"  
She nodded, "Yea, first is his older brother Itachi, second is Sasuke, third Neji. Fourth I think was my brother Gaara, and then it was Sasori. Followed by Shikamaru, Pein, Naruto surprisingly, and for some reason Kiba and then Sai."  
I blinked. The hell? They have a Top Ten Hottest Boys List? "That's, uh, cool?"  
Temari laughed, patting my hair. "You're so cute. You should probably work on your facial expressions; it might get you on the Top Ten Hottest Girls List."  
I felt my jaw drop. "There's one for the girls?"  
She nodded, winking at me, "I'm number five. Ino is two and Hinata three and Tenten is six."  
She looked me up and down, speculatively. "You could easily get on the list. With your strange hair color and eyes you stick out pretty well. Is that your real hair color? I don't mean to be rude, but it's kinda bugging me."  
I laughed at her bluntness. "Y-yea, it's my real hair color."I touched a loose lock, self conscious of the girly color. Her head bobbed.  
"It's cute, goes really well with your skin tone and makes your eyes stand out. You're kind too, and your uniqueness might even get you ranked first and finally kick that bitch Karin out of first."  
"Karin?"I questioned.  
"The red head you called out in class. That was brilliant by the way."Temari said, leaning back and glancing at Shikamaru lovingly, who was asleep on the chair beside her.  
The door opened, a few students coming in with Shizune popping in behind them. Her eyes found me, and she smiled.  
"Sakura-san? Can you come with me and bring your stuff with you?"  
This must be what Jiraiya was talking about, I thought as I pulled my bag onto my shoulder and followed her out, waving to Temari as I exited.

I sat in the chair across from the principal. My mouth was hanging open slightly from shock. It wasn't the fact that the woman in front of me was nearly 55, yet looked barely older then thirty, nor was it the fact that her boobs were so large that they looked to weigh a good twenty pounds each. It was the fact that she had a purple diamond on her forehead in the exact location my own diamond was on my forehead. The only main difference between mine and hers, was that mine had a sheen to it while hers was dull, like a tattoo.  
Her amber eyes watched me curiously as she studied me. "Sakura Haruno, correct?"  
I nodded, my body feeling numb. The principal, Tsunade, leaned forward, giving me a very piercing look. "And you've always had this birthmark on your head?"  
I nodded, curious. "Has your's always been on your forehead?"  
Her eyes widened a little, shock clear in the brown orbs. "You can see my diamond?"  
Nodding, I pointed to my own. "It looks like mine only less...shiny."I flinched. "Sorry, that was rude."  
She shook her head, looking at me curiously. "I'm going to show you some pictures, I want you to tell me all the curious things you see."  
She spread them on her desk's right side to me. My eyes lit up. "That's Chōji! And Kiba, and Neji and Hinata! Naruto. Kisame-san."  
Her brows rose as I named almost everyone in the pictures. "What do you see that's curious about them?"  
A little uncomfortable with this, I looked at Chōji's picture. "He has red swirls on his cheeks, and it could just be the lighting but it looks like he has blue butterfly wings behind him."I looked at Kiba's, "He has red triangles down his face, and his eyes kind of look like slits. Neji and Hinata's eyes are very pale, but beautiful, though they have no pupils, which it could just be a family medical condition. Naruto has whiskers on his face, though his eyes look a little red in this picture, and obviously Kisame-san is blue and resembles a shark. Kakashi-san has a scratch vertically down his left eye, and this boy has purple markings up and down his face."I finished in a rush, my face turning red from lack of oxygen.  
Tsunade-sama looked at me with surprise in her eyes. "Sakura, when you see people with strange markings or... different qualities about them, that no one seems to notice or mind, please don't ask questions them about it."  
I blinked, puzzled. "I don't understand."  
"It's important that you don't question these traits. Everything will make sense in time, but it's important that you just leave these things be. And if anyone-and I mean anyone-asks you about your birthmark and... strange abilities, you come to me, Chōji, or Hinata. Understand?"At my look of confusion she elaborated, "They are like student aids. They'll help you out."  
Confused, I nodded, my head starting to ache with all this information.  
Hell, who was I kidding. What information? She just told me a bunch of rubbish and skirted around telling me anything.  
"Tsunade-sama, why do you have the same mark as me?"I asked, lightly touching my own forehead.  
She sighed, smiling slightly, "You are very special, Sakura. Let's just say that we have the same interests at heart."  
I blinked, not quite understanding what she meant. "Dismissed, and don't be afraid to come to me and ask about anything. And I mean anything...except for boys, my only advice to you is that they're nothing but trouble."  
I laughed, bowing in respect. "Thank you, Tsunade-Sama."  
"Oh, and Sakura?"I turned and looked at her, my head cocked with a silent question.  
"You aren't allowed to wear pants. It's against the school dress code."She said with a firm voice. I grinned wickedly.  
"Tsunade-sama,"I said with psuedo-innocence. "The handbook states that the school uniform consists of pants and skirts. No where in the handbook does it state that it is required of girls to wear the plaid skirts."  
She raised her brows, a look of pleasure on her face. "You, Sakura, are the only one to figure that out."  
I grinned, continuing to the door.  
Leaving the room, I felt my stomach twist as I passed a boy with black hair pulled back in a ponytail and black eyes. His face was blank as he glanced at me, or rather my forehead, and then looked into my eyes, nodding. I offered a smile, quickly passing him as I headed to... where?  
Looking at my watch, I gaped. It was nearly the end of sixth period! Was I in her office for that long? With a worried frown, I made my way to seventh period, the release bell ringing as I reached the door. I waited for everyone to file out, then entered, peeking in shyly at the teacher. He was tall and slouched, leaning back in his chair. Once he caught sight of me, unsure in the doorway, he leaned forward, motioning me to come in. "Sakura, right?"  
I nodded.  
"Thought so! Everyone seems to be talking about you. I'm your history teacher, Asuma. You can take a seat in the back."  
Smiling lightly, I took my seat by the windows, seeing the view of the garden from earlier. It was breathtaking from the overview. My smile widened and then died out when I heard a familiar voice call out, "Oi, it's Pinky!"  
I looked over to the door, jumping when Suigetsu plopped himself on the desk in front of me. My face twitched. "What did I tell you abut calling me Pinky?"  
He just grinned, showing off pointy teeth. I opened my mouth to ask him if he had them sharpened when Tsunade's voice yelled in my head,_don't question it_! "So, you're in this class?"  
"Yeah, and Jūgo, too. He told us about what you did for him. Thanks for that, by the way,"Suigetsu said, looking at me appreciatively. At first, I thought Jūgo had told him about the healing but realized he just meant sticking up for him. I smiled at him, then frowned. "Us?"  
"Me and Sasuke. I think we're the only two people, besides you that is, that Jūgo talks too."  
There was that name again. I seriously wondered if I'd ever put a face to this name. My stomach recoiled, an uneasiness washing over my senses. And then Jūgo was suddenly standing to my right. I nearly screamed.  
"Kami, Jūgo! Make some noise when you walk."I said, exasperated, a hand over my heart as I looked up at him. He was even taller when I was sitting down. I smiled at the tint of red on his cheeks.  
"Sorry,"He whispered.  
"No worries,"I smiled encouragingly.  
My stomach twisted violently again, my face twitching as I ignored the feelings of unease and anxiety. Ugh, why was I feeling like this? At least I had skipped lunch-I wouldn't have anything to puke up. Then again, puking something up sounded a whole lot better than dry-heaving.  
"You okay, Pinky?"Suigetsu asked, cocking his head.  
"Y-yeah, my stomach is just acting up a bit."I smiled, hoping that I didn't show how bad my stomach felt. I shut my eyes, a violent churn in my stomach causing a lot of pain as the door to the classroom opened.  
"Oh, hey, Sasuke."Came Suigetsu's voice.  
"Hn."The sound of that short reply had my stomach settling, the pain completely vanishing, and my eyes opened. I felt myself stiffen as my eye's gazed at who I assumed was Sasuke. My mind wanted me to scream as his eyes flashed red, but when I blinked, making sure that I wasn't hallucinating, his eyes were an obsidian black. No tint of red what so ever in them. I blinked again, biting my lip, as I took in the rest of him. Pale face, inky black hair in a very peculiar style, and tall. Not nearly as tall as Jūgo, but still tall.  
******_Sakura, you_****_'_****__****re staring, darling, look away now. **  
Scowling, I looked back out the window. The last thing I needed right now was someone to fawn over.

_Ha! I don__'__t need to worry about boys right now. I need to focus on my studies, that__'__s what I need to do. Study hard so I can get into that medical school and then graduate and become the best damn doctor this world has ever seen._  
Jūgo tapped my shoulder, "Sasuke-san wishes to speak with you."  
I raised a brow, glancing at said boy who sat across the room, a slight cocky look about him. My face twitched for the umpteenth time today. "If Sasuke-san wishes to speak with me, he can ask me himself."  
I turned back to the window, my arms crossed over my chest, the famous Haruno Stubbornness coming to life. I could hear Suigetsu stifle his laugh, and if my sixth sense was functioningly correctly, I'd say I was getting a pretty nasty glare from Sasuke-san.

Oh, this class was going to be long. I sighed, prepared for a continuous sense of unease, at least until eighth period.

* * *

**Omygosh! I'm sorry, guys! I know it takes me forever to update this story, but I want to make sure that it's perfect for you! Because, let me tell you, I read Fanfics all the time and there is nothing that can ruin a good story like grammar mistakes. Which reminds me-**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH SAILORMOONIE17 FOR PROOF-READING AND EDITING MY CHAPTERS! LOVE YOU BUNCHES!**

**Yes, so I'll probably get the third chapter up in one to two weeks, so please bear with me! Is it bear or bare? I mean, I know bear as in roar! bear and than theres bare as in a bare bear, but still, it's confusing because there's also "you gotta bare with this bare bear!" So, am I spelling it right or does it, like, have it's own special spelling?**

**Anywho! Read it, Love it, and Review! Please review. Getting reviews is like waking up on christmas morning to hot cocoa, a mountain of presents, and a half naked god (or goddess, if you roll that way) who has his eyes only on you, and willing to peel the skin of your grapes and feed them to you like you're a queen.**

**Obviously, I have no life, so please review.**

**Love, Kikki;)**


End file.
